


drawings and sketchbook

by wongyurt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, artist!mingyu, idk what to tag, jihoon is vvv cute, seungkwan was mentioned, the others were only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyurt/pseuds/wongyurt
Summary: Mingyu has a hobby of drawing members. Jihoon wonders why the younger doesn't draw him.





	drawings and sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda based on a tweet i saw on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/incorrectjigyu/status/1108380207445168128

"Stay still, hyung. It's so hard to draw you." Mingyu complained to the person sitting in front of him. Jeonghan made a weak irritated sound because of that.

"Come on, Mingyu. I've been sitting here for almost half an hour. Why don't you just take a picture of me so I can go? I'm sleepy." The older suggested but Mingyu didn't buy it and continued to draw the older.

"Just sit there for another half an hour hyung. It's about to be finished. And I promised you to make you a dish so stay still." the younger said and Jeonghan's face brightened up when he heard the word 'dish'.

He's been bothering Mingyu to make him a dish since last week and the younger came up to a good idea. "You're lucky I love your dishes so I'll stay here." Jeonghan gave up and posed just how Mingyu told him.

"You're the best, Hannie hyung!" the younger replied.

Jihoon rolled his eyes when he saw the scene earlier. Mingyu is drawing another member again. Another member except him. He doesn't know why the younger likes to make a portrait of their members except him.

Jihoon went near them and tried to be quiet as he stared at them. Luck isn't on his side when he bumped the table near him. The other two suddenly looked at his direction. "Oh Jihoon hyung. What are you doing there? Are you standing there for so long? Sit next to me." Mingyu said and offered Jihoon a seat. 

"No, I just came here. What are you two doing?" Jihoon asked cursing mentally.  _Why the heck are you asking obvious questions, Jihoon?_

"As usual, Ji. He's making a drawing of me again. I heard he's about to draw Seungkwan tomorrow." The older answered and laughed at the thought of Mingyu drawing the younger. He knows that the two will fight while doing it. 

"I'm sure they'll fight again. Hey Mingyu, I have a question." Jihoon said and the younger suddenly looked at him. "What is it?" the younger asked.

"You've drawn all of the member except me. Do you have any plan of drawing me?" He finally asked what's inside his head for a long time. 

"Uh, you see hyung, your face is uh, I can't draw you because your face doesn't suit my style of drawing. Maybe if I changed it, I can finally draw you." Mingyu said thinking if his answer doesn't sound stupid. He didn't know what to answer. He doesn't want Jihoon to know the real reason. 

Jihoon nodded while letting out a bitter smile and went outside the room. Jihoon likes Mingyu. He likes him more than a friend. He doesn't know where it started but he already found himself thinking about the younger all the time.

He thought it's never a good idea to like the members but he can't forget his feelings for Mingyu. The more he spends time with the other, the deeper he falls.

The two left speechless for the sudden action of the smaller. "What did you just say, Mingyu? Really, that's it? You hurt him big time." Jeonghan said and rolled his eyes. The older knows Jihoon has feelings for Mingyu and the younger is really oblivious to that. 

"I panicked, okay? I didn't know what to say. I'll talk to him later, maybe" the younger said and continued what he was doing. Mingyu finished Jeonghan's portrait after a few minutes. 

After that, he went to his room. Mingyu laid for a bit looked at the ceiling. There's one thing that's running inside his head. Jihoon. He hasn't told anyone that he has feelings for the older. He wasn't sure for his feelings but when he saw Jihoon being hurt earlier, he confirmed he really likes the older. 

He went out of his room to prepare their dinner. He found Jihoon in the kitchen but the older immediately went out the room. Mingyu tried calling him but Jihoon already left. He let out a sigh and started doing what he needs to do. Seokmin and Soonyoung prepared the ingredients. Jun helped Mingyu cook the dishes. The maknae line arranged the table while the others did nothing but to wait for the food.  

They all gathered to the dining table. When the members are about eat, Seungcheol noticed that someone is missing. It's Jihoon. He probably stayed inside his room composing. Mingyu volunteered to check him and the rest agreed. 

While he's going up stairs, he noticed that he's being nervous. He doesn't know what to say specially because of what happened earlier. He reached the room shared by Jihoon and Seokmin. He holds the door knob with a shaky hands. He opened the door slowly and quietly.

"Jihoon hyu-" the younger didn't finish what he is saying when he saw the older sleeping on his bed. He gets the blanket and put it on the older before leaving. He left the room quieter than before.  

"Jihoon hyung's asleep and I don't want to wake him up. Let's eat now, I'll leave some for him later." Mingyu said when he got downstairs and they started eating. 

➶➴➶➴➶➴

Jihoon was playing on his phone when he heard a knock on the door. He put his phone down and went up to open the door. He saw Mingyu holding a tray with food after he opened the door. "Ji, here's your dinner. You're soundly sleeping earlier so I didn't bother to wake you up. We cooked your favorite dish, eat it." the younger said and went inside his room. He placed the tray on the table near the bed. 

"I can go down on my own. You don't have to bring me food here." Jihoon said as he sit down and get the tray full of delicious dishes. "I know you're too lazy to go down so I brought it for you." The younger said and smiled. Jihoon thought the melted because of the younger's action. 

The older started eating his food and he noticed Mingyu was still sitting in front of him. "What are you still doing here?" Jihoon asked the younger. Mingyu just smiled and looked at his hyung. 

"I'll wait until you finish your food. I love watching you eat." the younger answered shyly. Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. Why does Mingyu say those words? It's bad for his heart. 

Mingyu saw how Jihoon's face turned into crimson red. Jihoon looks so cute and the younger wants to hug him badly. "Why do you do that? Get out, Mingyu!" Jihoon said an threw a pillow. Mingyu immediately avoided it and moved next to Jihoon. "I'll go out when you finished your food." Mingyu said near Jihoon's face. 

Jihoon pushed Mingyu away. Too afraid that Mingyu can hear his heart beat. "Can you hear it, hyung?" The younger asked. 

"Hear what?"

Mingyu didn't say anything and held Jihoon's hand. He placed it on his chest and said, "My heart that's beating loudly because of you." Mingyu said and smiled again. "Why are you saying such things? Stop playing with me, Mingyu." Jihoon said trying not to show what he's feeling right now. 

"It's true, hyung. I like you since the first day I've seen you. And it's becoming deeper when time passes by. I like it when you look at me, when you smile at me and when you do things that you love with me. I like you, no, i love you already, hyung." Mingyu confessed. Jihoon can't believe what's happening right now. 

Mingyu, the one he loves, confessed to him. Mingyu loves him too. "I love you too. I love you more than you love me. I didn't know when it started but I found myself dreaming about you. I'm having those butterflies when I'm with you and everything was in slow motion when you smile at me. I didn't know why you have those impact to me." Jihoon said, teary-eyed. He's very happy right now and his mind was only thinking about what's happening.

 The next thing he knew was his lips met Mingyu's. Mingyu started moving but the older doesn't know what to do so he just go with the flow. Jihoon responded to it moved his also. The younger bit his lips causing for Jihoon to open his mouth slightly. Mingyu took the chance to enter his tongue explore the other's mouth. They ended the kiss catching for breath. They smiled at each other and Mingyu hugged the older. 

"I'm very happy, hyung. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mingyu stopped hugging the older and went out to get something. Jihoon was left inside the room clueless. The younger came back holding a sketchbook with a black cover. 

"What's with that?" he asked Mingyu when the younger gave it to him. 

"Open it." Mingyu replied and giggled like an excited child waiting for his treat. 

Jihoon was surprised when he opened the sketchbook. It was full of drawings of his face. A drawing where he's smiling, eating his favorite street food and even a drawing of him sleeping. From the first page of the sketchbook up until the last page, it was only him. He wants to cry but he's very happy at the same time. 

"Hey! You told me you can't draw me that well! Look at these they are a masterpiece! How can you manage to draw me well even you don't have references?" Jihoon shouted while crying. Mingyu laughed while wiping the tears coming from the older's eyes. "Of course, I prepared that for my confession. I don't need references to draw you. Haven't I told you you're always on my mind? I've already memorized your face, your laugh and even how you snore." Mingyu answered earning a hug from the older. 

"Thank you, Gyu. You don't know how happy I am. I love you!"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos and for the incorrect grammar, i haven't proofread it yet


End file.
